Lighting fixtures are designed for use in one or more environments. For example, some fixtures are limited to indoor use, while others can also be used outdoors or even under water. Generally, a water resistant or water proof fixture will have an enclosed configuration that prevents water or moisture from reaching the light elements or other circuitry.
One form of light source is a light-emitting diode (LED). LEDs are characterized by ample and reliable light emission from a relatively small physical device. However, LEDs also generate substantial heat when in operation, and unless properly dissipated, this energy can in some situations cause the LED, or materials nearby, to be damaged or destroyed.